Flyswatter
by Clato 27
Summary: "'I'll be back, Al. We'll move somewhere you and Ellie will love and I'll never rob a bank again. It'll just be us three, living off our money and we'll finally be happy. I promise." Rupert Gates wasn't just the fourth best cyber hack in the world. He had two little girls to take care of and now, they're all alone. From the movie Flypaper


**A/N: So, I've has this written for a while and no one else has written FanFiction for this (my favourite movie, like am I the only one who has seen it?) and I just figured out how to publish it. It's what I pictured Rupert Gate's, my favourite character, life to be. This is based off the movie flypaper so go watch that. Thanks for reading! **

"Daddy?"

Rupert Gates looked up from his book to see his young daughter standing in the doorway of his small room. She looked small in her light pink nightgown and clutching her ripped, old teddy bear. He sighed, placing his book on the tattered couch he called his bed and stood up. "What are you doing up, sweet?" He asked her, walking towards her and kneeling in front of the small girl.

The five year old's big, brown eyes were large with worry when she said, "I know you're going away tomorrow." Gates sighed, stroking his daughter's light blond hair before saying,

"It's just for a few days, Ellie."

"But I hate it when you go away. I miss you, Daddy" the small girl whispered and walked into Gates' open arms. He picked her up and carried her the few steps to her small room.

"I miss you two, sweet, but I have to go if we want to live" he told her, laying her down in her bed. It was a an old mattress that came with their shabby, three room apartment with only one pillow and a thin blanket. It was all he could afford and it hurt him everyday to know he couldn't fully support his daughter on his own. He placed her pink blanket over her. "Just go to sleep."

Ellie tightened the blanket around herself. "I love you, Daddy" she said and Gates smiled.

"I love you too, Ellie. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead and waited for the girl's eyes to close before switching off the lamp and sneaking out of the room. He walked back into the living room, being met with the sight of his 16-year-old sister sitting on the kitchen counter reading his book of codes. "You're up too?" He asked her.

The girl looked up from her "studies." She looked exactly like her older brother even with the fact that they were lacking the same father. The light blond hair, brown eyes and pale skin were something all three residents had in common. "I wanted to talk to you" she shrugged.

"About?" Gates prompted as the book was laid down in the counter.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow" she said and Gates chuckled.

"Bloody hell, are you going to miss me too, Al? You haven't said you missed me since my first day of High School and I was gone to long" he teased her.

"Don't call me Al, it's Alison" she said, rolling her dark brown eyes. "And I don't want you to stay for me, I want you to stay for Ellie." Gates mirrored his sister and rolled his eyes. "She's already had to hear that her mother was dead, I don't want her to loose you two."

Gates ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. Ellie's mother had committed suicide less than a month after Ellie had turned three. She was a drug abuser, like Rupert and Alison's mother, and had hung herself while Gates was taking care of their daughter. It didn't affect Gates much, if at all, but had a major impact on Ellie. "I'm not planning on dying, Al. This is completely routine. No one will know we were their until I'm back in this apartment with my cut."

"But what if something happens?" Alison asked. "You're robbing a fucking bank, Rupert, you can die or get arrested and then Ellie and I will be completely screwed. Ellie will be heart broken and where will we end up? Back with mom?" Ms. Gates was an active drug abuser and Gates had worked his ass off to get Alison out of her house and into his own. He became her legal guardian and is now a bank robber raising two girls.

"You are never going back to that woman" Gates said but he saw the sadness in his baby sister's eyes. It was something he never saw since she was so guarded after what their mother had done to the two of them. "This will be my last job, Al. After this I'm done for good."

Alison bit her lip and tried to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. She hadn't cried since she was seven, she wasn't going to break that streak now. "You said that three years ago, Rupert."

"I mean it this time. I'll be back, Al. We'll move somewhere you and Ellie will love and I'll never rob a bank again. It'll just be us three, living off our honestly earned money and we'll finally be happy. I promise."

Rupert Gates never did fulfil the promise he made to his baby sister that evening. He continued fighting to get that money for his baby sister and daughter. When he saw Drum pointing the gun at his head in the dark bank, he knew it was over, he knew he would never see his girls again.


End file.
